


shelter from the rain

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [44]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shotacon, Size Difference, Underage Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Allister doesn't much like the rain, and getting caught in a sudden storm on the Isle of Armor leads to him taking shelter in a nearby cave. Unfortunately for him, the rain isn't all he would need shelter from.
Relationships: Onion | Allister/Gangar | Gengar, Onion | Allister/Gangar | Gengar/Numelgon | Goodra, Onion | Allister/Numelgon | Goodra
Series: Commissions [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	shelter from the rain

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of Allister getting it from his Gengar and from a wild Goodra

Of course Allister would want to train on the Isle of Armor. It’s a pretty prestigious place, all things considered. Everyone knows Leon himself trained there, though it was under Mustard’s direct tutelage, and this is nothing that organized. No, Allister is more just exploring, taking the chance to poke around in a new environment. He certainly doesn’t prefer this outdoorsy sort of training, far preferring to train with his pokemon in spookier environs. There’s something so calming about a nice graveyard, or a ruined building, and this sort of wilderness doesn’t hold the same appeal.

Still, it’s a nice change of pace. Gengar seems to be enjoying himself as well, being allowed to stroll along with Allister here. That, at least, is a huge bonus. Gengar may be mischievous, but he’s definitely Allister’s most reliable partner. He counts on him for all sorts of battles, and knows that when he brings out his ace, he can definitely count on him. Gengar is hard to handle, at times, but that’s fine. Ghost types always have some sort of mischief in them, and Allister wouldn’t have it any other way.

So far, this little expedition has been pretty fun. Gengar and Allister have seen all sorts of new pokemon, and Gengar is only getting stronger from battling them. But that fun comes to an abrupt halt as it begins to rain. The change is sudden, and though the sky had been overcast much of the day, Allister still didn’t expect this sudden downpour. He begins to run, with Gengar following after him, eagerly seeking out any sort of shelter he can find. His eyes happen upon a nearby cave, and the boy rushes for it, eager to get out of the rain.

He was far too slow, naturally, and groans as he realizes he’s already soaking wet. There’s no feeling worse in the world, and he decides there’s nothing else for it. He begins to strip, draping his wet clothes over one of the rocks in the cave, hoping they will dry faster if he is out of them. They should, and then the boy can dress once more, and head out. It shouldn’t take too long, and it’s unlikely anyone will happen to stop by this random cave. It looks like it goes pretty deep, but with no reliable light, Allister is happy to just stay right at the mouth. 

Hesitantly, he even pulls off his mask. Some water got in behind it, and it will take ages to dry if he doesn’t take it off. He hates being exposed like this, but with it just being him and Gengar, it’s not so bad. He would probably die if anyone came along, not only seeing him without his mask but seeing him completely naked? It would be far too much for the boy.

He wonders what people would think. He isn’t as much into the social media in Galar as Raihan is, but he knows he’s got his fair share of fans. What would they think, hearing that their favorite gym leader was spotted naked in a cave, on the Isle of Armor? He can’t even bear the thought of it, especially if there were pictures as well. He shudders just thinking about it, and his Gengar seems to notice his worry.

His pokemon floats over to him, patting him on the shoulder. Gengar seems concerned about him, so Allister speaks up.

“It’s okay, Gengar,” he says, quieter than usual without his mask on. “I’m just thinking about what people would say if they saw me like this.”

Gengar laughs, which is no surprise. The pokemon seems to find humor in nearly everything, and if there isn’t any, it will create it. It’s quite the prankster, and Allister finds that charming. Of course, in this situation, that might not be the best thing. Whether it’s to take his mind off the situation, or to take advantage of it, Gengar begins to drift down. His touch is no longer a reassuring tap on Allister’s shoulder. By the time he reaches the boy’s stomach, Allister is shuddering. Gengar leans in, licking along Allister’s stomach, and the boy can’t help but whimper.

“N-not here!” Allister pleads, but Gengar only laughs. The pokemon seems to be getting a kick out of this, and continues licking his trainer. Allister groans, knowing he doesn’t have a way out of this. His clothes are way too wet, and if Gengar has his mind set on this, he isn’t going to be able to stop him. The pokemon’s tongue drags over him, wet and warm, and Allister shudders beneath it. He feels himself getting hard, his body betraying him, as his arousal grows.

Gengar seems to point at that, evidence that Allister is enjoying himself, then laughs again. Allister glances down, noticing that Gengar is getting hard as well. 

It’s not the first time his pokemon has made a move on him like this, and he’s sure it won’t be the last. It’s a high price to pay for his ace, but Allister hasn’t made much of a move to stop him either way. He knows it would be so much worse if he was discovered like this. His pokemon licking him, making him hard from something so wrong, so pathetic, and no one would believe it was the pokemon making a move on him.

A trainer should control his pokemon, and not the other way around. This only gets worse by the second, and even as Gengar pulls his tongue back, no longer kissing Allister, he knows it’s not going to get better. When Gengar gets like this, there’s simply no stopping him. His pokemon can never get enough of teasing him, especially when his mask is off and he can see his cute face. It’s safe to say Gengar is obsessed with seeing his trainer squirm, and will take any opportunity to make it happen.

Gengar may have pulled back his tongue, but it doesn’t do Allister much good. He is instead touching his trainer, gently and slowly, stroking along Allister’s stomach. The boy cries out, ashamed of how pathetic he gets when Gengar starts in on him. He may be ashamed, but he loves every second of it. 

Gengar knows, and never makes it easy on him. The trickster is cruel, never touching Allister directly, no matter how badly he needs it. His cock is already achingly hard, twitching with his need, but Gengar will not help him. Instead, he lingers just short of touching him. He’ll start at his knee, slowly working his way up, stroking along his thighs, and just as Allister is whimpering hoping desperately that Gengar will touch him, his pokemon will pull back. He’ll shift to the other leg, restarting the entire process. It’s absolute torture, and Allister can hardly stand it. 

He knows better than to beg, though. It would do him no good, as Gengar is not one to comply. He would just laugh, getting a kick out of seeing his trainer acting so pathetic, and go right back to what he was doing. No, Allister simply has to tough this out, to hold on as best as he can as his pokemon torments him. It may be an absolute hell, but there is a certain thrill to it. As much as he might complain, and prefer that Gengar would simply get this over with, there is part of him that loves the teasing.

A part of him that can’t get enough, that would let Gengar tease him for hours on end. Allister is always afraid of giving in to that side of himself. If he were to slip too far down that path, to give into Gengar completely, his pokemon might never let him go. This is already bad enough, as Gengar’s teasing reaches its peak. The boy can hardly hang on, hardly tolerate it, and it isn’t long before he’s pushed past his limit. He cries out, whimpering as he comes, still too young to manage much. It is a dry orgasm, but he still feels as if he is in absolute ecstasy. 

Gengar pulls back then, laughing at his trainer, loving how easy it is to push him to this point. Allister blushes, embarrassed, but Gengar only laughs harder. He loves seeing Allister blush, looking up at him so pathetically, and he slips away into shadow. Allister looks around, frantically, but Gengar is behind him in an instant. He pushes his trainer down, onto all fours, pushing the tip of his cock against him. Allister gasps out, as Gengar’s cock begins to push into him.

“H-hey! Be careful!” he manages, before Gengar thrust in. The request won’t change much, he knows, but he can’t help himself. It’s a reflex at this point, and he is not at all surprised to hear his pokemon laugh behind him in answer. Gengar falls into rhythm all too easily, fucking Allister roughly, not holding anything back. At least, it feels that way. Given the absolute havoc Gengar can unleash in battle, Allister supposes he must be holding  _ something _ back, but it doesn’t much matter when what he’s doing is enough to drive him mad. He’s pounding into his trainer, and it’s all Allister can do to think straight.

He can’t keep quiet, can’t even begin to, crying out time and time again. He hopes no one is near enough to hear his lewd display, to hear how pathetic his pokemon makes him. He doesn’t even want this, doesn’t seek this out at all, it is entirely Gengar’s doing. He may love every second of it, but he wouldn’t  _ try _ to make this happen. Allister is just doing his best to hang on, to withstand his pokemon’s ravenous appetite as he fucks him senseless. 

Gengar, as always, proves too much for him. As much as his pokemon refuses to touch him directly, Gengar still gets Allister off time and time again. Right now, with the feeling of Gengar’s cock slamming into him time and time again, Allister can’t hold back. Each thrust pushes him that much closer to his limit, causing his cries to come more and more frequently. Gengar knows exactly where to push, how to drive his trainer wild, and in no time at all, Allister is there again. The cave seems to spin, as his climax crashes over him. Allister cries out, louder than ever before, but Gengar doesn’t slow. He doesn’t stop, he simply keeps slamming into Allister. He’s nearing his limit, and nothing will hold him back now. He thrusts, again, twice more, and then he’s there. With a groan, Gengar comes, his seed spilling into Allister, filling his ass with its warmth. Allister tips forward then, no longer able to support himself, landing on the cave floor in a heap. The ground is cold, but he can’t bring himself to get back up. He’s worn out already, exhausted, and knows that Gengar isn’t done with him yet. His pokemon will need a moment to recover, of course, but it won’t take him long.

It will hardly be a reprieve for the young gym leader, and he knows it. Still, he pants, struggling to catch his breath. He has to make the most of it, even if it isn’t much of a break at all. He can’t do anything else, knowing full well that Gengar isn’t going to let him leave until he’s done. This could go on for a while, and the rain is still pouring down either way. This shelter might come with a price, but Allister doesn’t see much of an option. His clothes haven’t even dried yet, he can’t very well get drenched again already. 

Gengar is already ready to go again, and Allister groans as his pokemon closes in on him once more. He knows better than to ask for a break. Gengar would just laugh at him, proving how helpless he is in all of this. Ghost types, for better or worse, are mischievous, and trying to control them often proves harder than one might imagine. That being said, Allister’s Gengar is particularly nasty. Controlling him is even more impossible than usual, and were it not for times like these, Gengar might never listen to his trainer.

If Allister allows him to have his fun, forfeiting up his body to the pokemon, then Gengar stays loyal and happy. It’s a trade Allister is willing to make, so long as it means he can rely on his best pokemon. It’s not all bad, anyway. While it might not be what Allister truly wants, there’s a certain thrill to letting go, to having his pokemon take charge, while he struggles to withstand whatever desires it forces upon him.

Now, Gengar is standing in front of him, and Allister already knows what he is to do. He rises up, onto his knees, groaning as Gengar laughs at his efforts. Gengar’s cock is right there, right in front of him, and Allister is trained enough by now to know what his pokemon has in mind. He leans in, pressing his lips to his pokemon’s cock, and Gengar groans at his touch. 

Slowly, Allister parts his lips, slowly working his way down Gengar’s cock. His pokemon shudders, lost beneath his touch, loving the way his trainer will demean himself like this. Allister puts his all into sucking off Gengar, taking him as deeply as he can manage, before he begins bobbing his head up and down the purple cock. It doesn’t take long for Gengar to tire of that, however. He reaches out, grabbing hold of Allister’s head with both hands, and laughs as he pulls the boy down further. He pushes his cock into Allister’s throat, and the boy can’t help sputtering on his pokemon’s dick. The laughter he’s grown so used to rings in his ears, as Gengar begins forcing his way into him. He’s fucking his throat, literally taking matters into his own hands so that he can enjoy his trainer’s throat. 

As much as he hates to admit it, even this has its own sort of charm. Gengar is using him, happily taking exactly what he wants from his trainer, and the helplessness that stems from it is its own sort of relaxation. It’s not that Allister wants this, exactly, but there’s something about letting go completely, about letting Gengar have his way with him, that Allister can’t quite describe. Sure, it would be horrible if anyone were to happen upon this scene, but Allister tries not to worry about that. At least like this, with Gengar’s cock shoved down his throat, his whimpers and moans are muffled. At least like this, Allister can actually stay quiet. 

It doesn’t last for long, however. Like this, Gengar always seems to lose his cool in no time. With a grunt, his pokemon shoves in one last time, pulling back just enough to come in Allister’s mouth. The boy lets his pokemon finish, then diligently swallows, knowing Gengar always enjoys that. Once he’s swallowed down his pokemon’s come, Gengar finally pulls back. 

Finally, Allister can catch his breath. He can relax. Gengar seems spent, finally satisfied after so many rounds with his trainer. The rain might not have slowed, but it’s nice to finally get a break. Soon, his clothes will be dry and Allister can head back out. He’s so eager to finish up his training, to get back home! Gengar is a fine partner, such a powerful pokemon, but he comes with such a high cost that Allister is still not fully used to. 

Little does the boy know, all the noise he made has not gone unnoticed. He’s lucky, it’s not another trainer, or someone who might recognize him. Being discovered like this, naked, next to his pokemon that has clearly been enjoying himself, it would certainly spark all sorts of trainers. Perhaps it’s not entirely good luck, though. He’s far too exhausted to put up much of a fight, as a Goodra that happened to be wandering around in the rain sticks its head into the cave.

Allister freezes, completely stunned. Goodra is a huge, and powerful, dragon type pokemon. He’s watched plenty of matches where Raihan used his to great effect. He’s even been on the receiving end of the gooey dragon during exhibition matches against Raihan. He knows first hand how strong a well trained Goodra can be, and one showing up now, when he’s so weak from Gengar fucking him senseless? It’s too much.

He tries to keep quiet, hoping the Goodra won’t notice them in the dark of the cave, and will simply pass by. But, his Gengar has other plans. He hears his pokemon cry out, and turns to glare at him. Gengar returns his gaze, but his expression is one of mirth and mischief. The two pokemon seem to converse, sounding back and forth at each other, until Gengar nods, laughing. Goodra slowly steps into the cave, looking over Allister, while his pokemon seems endlessly amused. Allister has no clue what sort of exchange occurred between them, has no way of knowing that his Gengar just gave Goodra permission to come into the cave, and to use his trainer the same way he likes to use him. 

Even if Allister did know, there’s nothing he could do about. The pokeballs containing the rest of his team are by his clothes, and Gengar is between him and that potential salvation. That is, if they could even stand up against a dragon like Goodra. Gengar would be his best bet, but considering he’s the one inviting this hulking thing in, Allister already knows he’s not going to be much help.

As Goodra approaches him, Allister squeaks, trying to move towards Gengar. He looks up at his pokemon pleading with him, but Gengar only shakes his head, laughing once more. Allister is quickly growing tired of that laugh, especially after today. He doesn’t have long to think about that, however, before Goodra is upon him. Allister is still exhausted, but he rises to his feet, trying to put some distance between himself and the pokemon. Of course, the cave doesn’t offer much of an option there. He’s more or less trapped, and Goodra seems to know it.

The dragon looks kind of silly, almost cute, but Allister knows nothing about what is to come will be cute. He can already see its cock, rising up out of the gooey, viscous liquid that seems to make up the pokemon. It’s huge, far larger than Gengar, and Goodra is just overall so much  _ bigger _ . Allister can’t believe his trusted pokemon would simply invite this wild pokemon in, eager to let it have some time with his trainer. 

“H-hey,” Allister says, his voice showing just how timid he is. How shy, and how completely out of his element he is. “You need to go!”

Goodra only cocks its head for a moment, before taking another step towards him. Gengar’s laughter continues, until suddenly, it sounds much closer. Allister looks around, frantically searching for his pokemon, only to hear the laughter move directly behind him. Allister can only whimper as Gengar pulls his wrists, pinning them behind him. Goodra moves in, a few more steps, until it can reach him by leaning down.

With a soft cry, it leans in, pressing its lips to his. Allister lets out a muffled moan, as Goodra presses its tongue against his lips. Slowly, the force of it parts his lips, and he’s got no choice but to kiss the pokemon. It’s a bizarre feeling, the mix of liquid and solid that is Goodra’s tongue pushing into him, with a taste that isn’t entirely unappealing. If it wasn’t so  _ strange _ , Allister might actually enjoy this, but the circumstances make that an impossibility. The kiss doesn’t last long, with Goodra pulling back. Allister can’t help a soft whine escaping, which only makes Gengar laugh that much more.

Goodra doesn’t give him long to worry about that, however, before he’s moved in a bit closer, now grinding his cock against Allister. He’s just teasing him right now, prodding against him, but it’s enough to fill Allister with a sense of dread. It’s not like Gengar is small, especially considering Allister’s age and height, but Goodra is far larger. How is he ever going to handle this? Seeing this cock so close to him, feeling the size of it pushing against him, he’s already feeling overwhelmed. Sure, he’s used to taking Gengar, and has way more experience than he ever would have wanted with that, but this is something else entirely. For now, he’s doing his best to keep calm. To keep focused. There’s no way out of this, he knows, but if he can relax and keep his wits about him, maybe he can keep things from being too bad. 

Gengar finally releases him, and for a moment, he feels a glimmer of hope. Allister hopes that perhaps, Gengar has had enough of letting this wild pokemon toy with his trainer, and is going to cut things short here. He hopes, but as Gengar pushes in against him, reaching around his sides to begin slowly trailing up his legs, Allister groans. Gengar is only teasing him more, making him hard, even as he’s trying his best not to think about the massive Goodra cock grinding against him. It’s sort of sticky, damp, but still warm. Gengar’s hands are warm as well, slowly trailing up and down his thighs. By now, Allister is hard, and while neither of the pokemon are touching his cock, he’s twitching from his need. They both seem to enjoy teasing him, driving him closer and closer to climax while refusing to touch him directly. It’s infuriating how good this feels, how much Allister is losing his mind beneath their efforts. Being between Gengar and Goodra, teased by the two of them, is rapidly proving to be far too much for him. He’s whimpering, his shy noises only adding to the thrill his pokemon derive from this. Between his squirming, and his whimpering, Gengar’s cock is soon prodding against his back as well. 

It never takes the ghost pokemon long to bounce back, and Allister knows what’s coming. He dreads it, terrified of what might happen when both pokemon are venting their lustful desires upon him, but he can’t do anything. He can’t resist them or fight back, not when both are so much bigger and stronger than him. Not only that, but their efforts feel incredible. His whimpering is out of delight as much as it is fear, as his arousal builds and builds. He whimpers, and whimpers, until he finally cries out. It is a choked, strangled cry, one he does his best to hold back, but both of the pokemon can tell he’s there. He comes, and once again, nothing comes out. It is a dry orgasm, but it is enough to leave him shaky and trembling.

While he’s still riding out the waves of pleasure, Gengar shoves him. He tips forward, bouncing against Goodra, and landing softly on the ground. Allister looks up, frantic, but both pokemon are already upon him. He’s flipped over onto his stomach, only barely managing to get on his hands and knees, before Goodra is upon him. He looks to Gengar with one final, pleading look, met with that oh so familiar smile. 

Goodra wastes no time in taking what he wants. Teasing Allister for so long has driven its lust to insane levels, and with a cry, it pushes into him. The semi-liquid nature of its body is a huge boon, allowing it to shove into Allister far more easily than anything of its size should be able to. Of course, it’s still enough to fill the boy up, to have him gasping out at the overwhelming size of it. He can’t handle this, he absolutely can’t, and he wishes Gengar would help him. Wishes he would drive this pokemon out, and simply let him relax in the cave until the rain passed.

It’s wishful thinking, of course. Gengar has no interest in helping his trainer, at least not yet. Instead, he leans in, pressing his lips to Allister. That long tongue is soon working its way into his mouth, just as Goodra’s cock finally settles into him, forcing as much of it as possible into the boy. Goodra leans forward, gripping Allister with his arms, as he starts to pull back. Gengar doesn’t break the kiss, forcing his tongue in and out of Allister’s mouth, teasing him with it. Before Allister can so much as groan, muffled as it may be, Goodra thrusts forward. The feeling of that massive cock sliding back into him is enough to force a cry from him, a sound which Gengar seems to love feeling as much as he hears. 

This is all too much, and getting worse by the second. Allister can’t handle it, he can’t handle the feeling of fullness, or how  _ good _ it feels. Each thrust sends shivers through him, as Goodra’s cock seems to hit all the right places. He knows this will drive him crazy, he knows he can’t take this for long. It’s maddening, but it feels so good. Goodra doesn’t seem interested in stopping, however, or even slowing down. The pokemon seems to enjoy fucking his ass, crying out again and again in what is obvious joy. Allister can do nothing but take it, nothing but do his best to relax, and to catch his breath whenever Gengar allows it.When his pokemon finally pulls back, breaking the kiss and giving him a moment to breathe freely, Allister is overcome with relief. He sucks in air greedily, but it’s only a momentary reprieve.

Gengar repositions, shoving his cock towards Allister’s mouth before he can fully recover. With a chuckle, Gengar pushes his cock into Allister’s mouth, and the boy can do nothing but try to keep up with all that’s going on. This is all too much, far too much, and he just wants it to be over. But neither of the pokemon will let up. Goodra has fallen into a steady rhythm, pumping his huge cock into Allister’s ass again and again, and Gengar starts pacing himself as well. Allister can hardly think straight, with Goodra’s cock slamming into his ass, and Gengar’s dick filling his throat, each of them doing their best to match the other’s rhythm. 

The boy can hardly make a sound, even as Goodra’s relentless pounding pushes him over the edge. Again, Allister cries out, completely muffled by Gengar’s cock, but the vibrations of his cry seem to add to his pokemon’s pleasure. With a hand on each side of his head, holding him steady, Gengar continues thrusting into him. Neither Gengar nor Goodra react much to his climax, letting the boy ride out the waves of pleasure that wash over him as they focus on their own needs.

He’s used to this from Gengar. As much as his pokemon loves teasing and tormenting him, it’s always for his own benefit. Gengar wants what Gengar wants, and anything else is secondary. Allister might derive a twisted sort of pleasure from this, one he doesn’t want, and feels guilty about later, but Gengar would do this either way. The mischievous pokemon simply wants a way to relax, after fighting so hard for his trainer. And what better way is there than this? 

Goodra, however, is fully new. It’s hard for Allister to wrap his head around a wild pokemon wanting to do this. To wander into a cave and simply have his way with a trainer? It’s shocking, terrifying, but it feels so good. Even as he comes down from his climax, Allister can’t deny that Goodra’s gooey cock feels amazing. It’s not something he ever would have wanted to find out, but now that he knows, he wonders what he’ll do without it. It’s a momentary thought, one he quickly pushes away, as both pokemon begin to show signs of reaching their limits. He knows it's only a matter of time now, but is shocked when both pokemon pull out of him at once.

Gengar takes himself in hand, jacking off in Allister’s direction, while Goodra switches to grinding his cock against Allister’s ass. He can hardly stand this, especially in his exhausted state, and the boy slumps forward. Neither of the pokemon seem to mind, with Gengar almost smirking down at him.

In a few more strokes, his (not so) trusted ace is there. WIth a groan, his pokemon comes, aiming the bulk of his load at his trainer’s face. Allister can only whimper, pulling back in shock, as his pokemon’s come covers his face. In the midst of his shock, he is far too worried to notice Goodra picking up his pace. He’s thrusting, thrusting, and suddenly, he stops. There’s a cry, louder than any before, as Goodra comes. Allister feels the warmth of its seed splattering onto him, covering his back, making an absolute mess of him. He collapses forward, onto the ground, no longer possessing the energy to keep his balance.

As he does, both pokemon continue coming on him, until he is a complete mess. Covered in both of their come, Allister can only groan. He’s exhausted, but finally, he hears Gengar and Goodra communicating once more. It’s a short exchange, and he can watch as Goodra slowly shuffles out of the cave, acting as if nothing happened. It’s still drizzling outside, but a part of Allister is happy about that. His clothes are dry by now, but he’s a mess. Hopefully, if Gengar is done with him, the rain can wash away most of this mess. Otherwise, he’s going to have to think of some way to clean their come off of him without anyone seeing. 

As Allister struggles to his feet, he turns to look at his Gengar. The pokemon looks him up and down, laughing once more at the state of his trainer. But, as Allister turns to walk outside, into the rain, Gengar walks beside him. He keeps a steady grip on Allister, supporting his exhausted trainer, helping him to make it outside. As much as Gengar enjoys having his fun with Allister, he does still like his trainer. 

And, truth be told, there’s something relaxing to letting go this much. As Allister steps back into the rain, letting it wash away the mess they made of him,he hopes the next time something like this happens, Gengar is at least a little bit gentler.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
